The invention resides in a combined acceleration and deceleration device with a carrier housing including a carrier element which is movable along a guide track of the carrier housing between a force- and/or form-locking park position and an end position by means of a carrier element which can be subjected to an acceleration structure and at the same time to a deceleration structure, which includes at least one hydraulic cylinder piston unit with a spring-operated carrier element return mechanism.
EP 1 562 458 A1 discloses such an arrangement wherein however, with a sudden load on the carrier element, the pivot joint between the carrier element and the carriage can be overloaded or the carriage may be tilted and cause an eccentric stress on the piston rod.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device which remains reliably functional even when subjected to multiple shock-like loads.